Shurimagatari
by pikminbiomaster
Summary: When a young Azir is sent abroad to Japan to learn the ways of a commoner he unknowingly grows close to 3 girls that will impact our great emperor's life. Inspired by choijonghoon's reddit post.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, right off the bat I'll say this story is made entirely possible thanks to the skin suggestion posted on reddit by Choijongoon. Also fair warning this will be some very weaboo content and I understand if this disgusts you. I'll be honest this is more for me then anyone else. That said this is just a short prologue with more chapters on the way with that said please enjoy.

"Now in order to calculate the angle of this triangle we will need to use TAN in order to find the length of it's adjacent side." The teacher spoke to the class before he was interrupted by one of the students who raised their hand. "Sensei, the transfer student is sleeping again!" The student said as he pointed at a boy who had his head resting in his arms. The teacher sighed and walked over knocking on the desk to awake the emperor in training. "Azir please try to be more diligent in your studies." He began to scold the sleepy youth. "You may be some big shot in you're country but here in Japan we-" He was interrupted by the bell. "Er, class dismissed." He said deciding to leave it at that, he had another class to attend to after all.

Azir yawned. His grades were average despite the fact he slept during most classes. Most of the students didn't care for him, but he didn't mind, they were not his people anyways. "I don't know why mother and father sent me to this foreign land." He said thinking back to their final words to him before he boarded the plane. "Son make sure to understand how a country works, and most importantly learn the importance of every commoner." Azir scowled. "As if there is any importance in a commoner." He put his head back into his arms intending to go back to sleep. Before he could do so he was struck over the head with a fist. "Baka! You need to stop sleeping in class!" A girl yelled at him. Azir rubbed his head. "Who dares strike the soon-to-be emperor of Shurima!?" He asked annoyed. He was answered by another fist to the face. He slammed against the wall from the force of the punch. "Where do you get off talking to me like that?!" She yelled. Azir groaned. This was Akahana-San, she was so bothersome constantly scolding him. The only admirable feature besides her strength was her bright red hair that contrasted with her green eyes, she wore her school uniform messily and unkempt. It was dirty from all the fights she got into with the boys of the school.

"My grades are fine aren't they?" Azir argued and received a kick in the ribs for it. "What sort of halfhearted reasoning is that?" She said with growing anger as she continued to pummel him. "Ow! C'mon cut it out already, why do you care about me so much anyways?!" He yelled at her through the flurry of kicks. This froze Akahana-San's assault. She blushed as she kicked him a final time. "S-SHUT UP!" She stammered as she began retreating away from him. "It's not like I care about you or anything, I just can't stand your attitude!" She said as she left through the sliding doors. She came opened them once more and restated "You got that!? I definitely don't care about you Baka!" Before shutting it once again. "She said it twice." Azir thought concerned. "Maybe there is something wrong with my attitude." He began before hardening his heart once more. "Heh, what would a commoner like her know anyways."

"I'm sorry Akahana-San hurt you again, although it wouldn't hurt to try a bit harder." A girl said calmly as she helped him to his feet. "Not you too Fujiko-San." Azir said with increasing annoyance. Fujiko had light purple hair and wore her uniform neatly, she had piercing blue eyes. Fujiko stared at him emotionlessly before speaking "Pardon my reasoning but wouldn't the people of your country want someone who was excellent over someone who was just "okay?" She asked, her words stabbing into Azir's ego. "S-shut up, I get already, I'll try harder in my studies." He said more so to get her off his back more then anything. A strange expression went over her face for a split second before vanishing again. "I'm sorry for bothering you then, enjoy your lunch." She said before moving over to her group of friends.

Azir's stomach growled and he sighed. "I guess I do have to feed myself with this country's offerings once more." As he made his way to the bread stand a girl with short blond hair ran up to him. "Azir-Senpai!"The girl shouted in delight as she met him. "Hi Etsu-San." Azir said without much attention. "Have you eaten lunch yet senpai?" The girl asked with her round yellow eyes. "Not yet I was about to buy some bread." The girl lit up. "Let me get it for you senpai, melon bread is your favorite bread right?" She asked eagerly. Azir was put off my the enthusiasm of the girl but eventually nodded. "Y-yeah melon bread is my favorite." She held a thumb up "Right! I'll go get it right now so wait here." She said before running off. "She acts more appropriately for a commoner." Azir remarked.

He was surprised to see her return with not only the bread he had wanted but also with his classmates Fujiko and Akahana. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked with suspicion. "Etsu-San invited us to eat with her." Fujiko explained. "I-it's not like I knew you'd be here." Akahana added. "Alright then but why Etsu?" Wondering why she had invited them anyways. "Well I know Senpai misses his country alot so I wanted to start the Shurima appreciation club. Azir's eyes widened. "We could do such a thing in this country?" He asked curiously. "Yep, all we need is 4 members to make it an official school club. "So that's why we were invited." Fujiko said. "Sure I'll join." Etsu shouted "Hooray! Azir-Senpai can be the club president." Azir grinned. "I'd be glad to lead you all in praising Shurima." He said enthusiastically. "H-Hold on, what makes you think I'd join?" Akahana argued. "Awwww, please Akahana-Senpai?" Etsu begged. "Yeah, c'mon it would mean a lot to me." Azir pleaded. Steam blew out of Akahana's ears as her face turned bright red. "F-fine, but only because you're finally showing some determination. "Thank you guys, this means a lot to me." Azir said with a heart warming smile that caused the girls gathered around him to blush.

And so the Shurima appreciation club was born and the Shurimagatari has begun.


	2. Chapter 1- The Club's Goal

"Okay class that will be all for the day be sure to study pages 45-48 at home and do questions 1 and 2." The teacher instructed before stepping out, followed by a flood of students eager to leave the school for the day. Azir stayed at his desk snoozing until he was awoken by the now familiar sensation of Akahana's fist connecting with his cranium. He yelped and jumped up from the pain. "You mustn't be so violent when you wake me." Azir said as he rubbed the newly formed bump on his head. "But Azir-San you don't need to sleep in class to begin with." Fujiko mentioned. "You shouldn't be sleeping in school at all!" Akahana angrily added. "Now come on! Etsu-San is probably already waiting in the club room for us." Azir nodded. "Let us go."

The group entered the storage room where the Shurima appreciation club was held. Apparently the school's lax rules on what could qualify for a club meant that they didn't have enough classrooms for them all. Etsu was sitting on a desk that was put away here, kicking her legs in the air. "Hello!" She waved energetically as they entered. "Here, I brought this from my parent's garage, we don't use it anymore so they let me use it for the club." She said showing Azir a green sofa chair. "There have been finer thrones, but this will do." Azir spoke as he took a seat. "So let us discuss the matters of our club." The girls stared at him. "What is it?" He asked. "Well we thought you would know." Fujiko said. "What? But Etsu was the one that made the club." Azir pointed out. Etsu simply shrugged. "I thought you'd know what to do with it." Akahana snickered. "I thought emperors were supposed to lead their people." She said teasingly. Azir frowned. "Very well, I shall lead us." He said, closing his eyes to think allowed. "We are the Shurima appreciation club, our club's goal is to help the student body appreciate my country." He began. "So it stands to reason the first step is to inform the masses of this club's creation." Azir continued. "So like making posters or something?" Akahana questioned. Azir nodded. "Precisely! Good job Akahana!" Etsu joined in on praise. "Yeah great idea Akahana Senpai!" The red haired girl blushed from the attention. "S-Shut up, this is nothing." She stammered.

"Very well then, we shall gather the resources required to produce these posters." With the club's current project decided he led the girl out of the room and outside to go to the convenience store to pick up the supplies they would need. When they had reached the gate a brown dog ran up and threw itself at Azir. "Nasus, cease this at once!" He said through his laughter as the dog licked him. Etsu's eyes were sparkling as they beheld the furry dog. "Azir senpai, you didn't tell me you had a dog." She said as she began to pet it vigorously. "I didn't think it important to mention so trivial." Etsu puffed up her cheeks. "That won't do senpai, I need to know everything about you." She said. Azir sighed. "If you hold such trivial information to such high value then very well." He said as he picked up the dog and showed it to everyone. "This is Nasus, he isn't very useful, just sits around eating treats all day." He said before putting the dog down. He then lifted his shirt exposing his chest to the girls. "A-Azir what are you doing!" Fujiko said as she covered her eyes. Etsu began to drool while Akahana had already balled up a fist. Before she could punch him however she noticed something green fall out of his shirt. "What is that?" Akahana asked pointing at the lizard that was now crawling around on the pavement. Azir picked it up and held up for them to see. "This is my second pet Renekton. Do you wish to pet him as well Etsu?" Etsu shivered in disgust. "N-No thank you senpai." Akahana snatched the lizard from his hands. "It's so cute!" She said as she cuddled the scaly creature. "Am I the only who's wondering why he keeps a lizard under his shirt?" Fujiko asked. "If I leave Nasus and Renekton alone together they start fighting, so I keep Renekton with me since he's smaller and easier to carry." Azir explained as he tried to soothe the already growling dog. "Now let us go and continue our mission to seize paper for our club's goals." He said as he put Renekton back into his shirt and lead the girls onward.

Once they reached a store Akahana stopped. "Why this store?" She muttered. "Is something wrong?" Fujiko asked. "I got in a fight with the shop owner so I'm not allowed in there anymore." Akahana explained. "Very well." Azir nodded. "Since we are already here simply wait out here while we procure the supplies." He said as he entered, the girls following him. While Akahanawas waiting a group of boys were walking down the street. One of them stopped laughing from a joke one of them had said and caught sight of Akahana's bright red hair. "Hey guys." The teen said gathering his friends' attention. "Isn't that Akahana." He said pointing her out to them. "Yeah it is, I still have a bruise from when that b**** beat me last week." He looked around at his friends. "You thinking what I am?" He said with a sinister grin.

Akahana barely understood what had happened. One minute she was standing on the sidewalk and the next she had been dog piled by a bunch of boys from the neighbouring school. "This is repayment for your kindness." One of them said as they began to drag her towards a nearby alley. She attempted to shout but one of the quickly covered her mouth. She proceed to kick one of them in the nuts. He cried out in pain in her stead. This caught the attention of an old lady across the street who was now squinting at the group of boys. Thinking quickly one of the boys knelt over his friend who was on the floor cringing and began to laugh. "I got you good!" He said pretending he had done it and they were only horsing around. "Hurry up and get her in there." He hissed at the others that were barely managing to hide her from view. They hurriedly shoved her into the alley out of the view of any further onlookers. She was thrown against a wall. "Now where were we?" One of them said cracking his knuckles.

And this is all for now folks. Insert an unnecessary cliff hanger in the vain hopes of giving a 3rd chapter a need for existence :D It works every time.


	3. Chapter 2- Meaning

Sorry everyone for leaving you to wait so long on a cliff hanger. Unfortunately it will be another little while until chapter 3 appears since I am still in the middle of working on another arc for another fanfic of mine which will be a little longer till completion. (starting to feel like I bit off more than I could chew with that one) Anyways we'll burn that bridge once we get there let the chapter begin.

Akahana continued her futile struggle against her captors, who managed to somehow hold her down using their numbers. The boy that had cracked his knuckles seemed to lift his fist to strike her. Unable to block the blow with her limbs subdued she closed her eyes at the expected pain. To her surprise the blow never landed. Instead when she opened her eyes she saw the boy flailing on the floor being attacked by something. Nasus had apparently saw what had unfolded and lunged at the boy before he could strike. The boys looked on, split between keeping Akahana's strength subdued or helping their bud out with the dog. Before any of them could decide Renekton flew out of no where and landed on one of the boys, causing him to scream out in a panic. The boys, startled even further, loosened their grip on Akahana enough for her to pull free of their clutches.

Now free she got to work punching any face she saw. Her blind rage was only halted by the appearance of Azir and the others. "What's going on here?" He said regarding the pile of bloodily beaten boys and his 2 pets behaving surprisingly well together, both wagging their tails next to Akahana. Akahana in question shrugged. "I guess they wanted payback or something." She said as she regarded the pile before kicking one of them again. "That'll show ya! You still want some payback do ya!?" She said as she continued to brutalize the pile of want-to-be corpses. Etsu awkwardly stepped in, not wanting there to be any murder charges against her senpai. "Huh Akahana-Senpai, I think they've learned their lesson." She said trying to calm her down. Fujiko shook her head. "I don't know, scum like this don't learn quickly." Fujiko said as she joined Akahana in stepping on the boys. "Fujiko- Senpai's a sadist?!" Etsu though in her head. Azir stepped in at this moment. "Cease your actions at once! Such a rabble does not deserve to be imprinted with the seal of your footprints." Azir shouted causing the girls to not only stop but blush.

"That said I must say you've made quite the impression Akahana-San." Azir continued to Akahana's embarrassment. "Impression, w-what do you mean!? I wasn't trying to impress you or anything like that!" She insisted. "I understand but to get Renekton and Nasus to work together must mean they like you a lot. In a way I suppose they've given you their blessings." The girls were startled by this announcement of blessings. "B-Blessings for what?" Akahana asked, anxious for his reply. "To be my servant of course." As Azir ruined the mood he received a punch to the face. "Servant!? Am I some sort of slave to you?!" Akahana yelled. Azir shook his head. "Of course not, you're to violent to be a slave, perhaps a bodyguard though." Azir said rethinking his statement. He simply received another punch. "Hey Akahana-San we have the supplies so when you're done with Azir let's drop this off at the club room to start tomorrow." Fujiko said leading Etsu out of the alley.

"I highly recommend you stop beating me and we regroup tomorrow." Azir suggested in between the blows. Suddenly Akahana stopped punching him. "Is that all I am to you?" She muttered. "What?" Azir said, not hearing the girl's whisper. "Is that all I am to you baka!?" She said hitting him again. Azir was confused. She wasn't mad anymore, but sad for some reason. As tears fell down her eyes he felt a pang unknown to him before. He wasn't sure what to do but then he felt Nasus tug at his hand. With the dog as his guide he put an arm on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Look Akahana, You're more than a slave or a servant, but honestly I'm not sure what you mean to me." As the words came out of Azir's beak/mouth he paused, realizing the full weight of the statement. He didn't view her, Fujiko or even Etsu as servants. He had never thought as anyone outside his family as anything more than a servant. Suddenly confronted with this revelation he despratley tried to figure out what they meant to him on the spot but his mind was blank. Azir shook his head. "I-I think I grow weary of this conversation, I bid you good day." With that said he ran off, Renekton riding Nasus as the dog followed his master. Akahana wiped her tears smiled. "You really are a baka, you can't even tell that you love me." She spoke to herself before heading off to home.


End file.
